There is a need for shoes, especially athletic shoes, which are provided with a storage compartment for small articles such as keys, identification cards, coins, and the like. Such storage compartments should be readily accessible to the person wearing the shoes, and yet it is desirable to have the storage compartment incorporated in the shoe structure without imposing limitations on the styling of the shoe itself.
This invention provides improvements in storage compartments incorporated in the structure of a shoe.